Mobile telephones are more and more used and their functions and possible uses are increased all the time. Thus in mobile telephones for example, there may be a need for a large display allowing a user of the telephone to use it as a terminal when connecting to the Internet and then use some operative system having a more or less graphical interface. Such mobile telephones have also been manufactured and they can then have large display areas covering most of the front surfaces of the telephones. As a display means a pressure-sensitive screen or touch screen is used. On such a telephone no usual depressible buttons or keys for characters are provided but input of characters requires the user to place her/his finger or any other pointing means on the screen according to the symbols displayed thereon. This is true for all input of characters, also when making simple telephone calls. It can be a drawback since the user must all the time look at the display and cannot use the feeling of her/his fingers. It is also difficult for persons having less than normal sight to use such a telephone, since such persons primarily rely on their feeling ability. Furthermore, the large display consumes much energy for its operation, also for simple telephone calls, resulting in that such a mobile telephone can be supplied with power for a shorter time by its battery.
These drawbacks can be reduced by arranging a keypad on a movable flap, that in a closed position covers part of the touch screen and in a folded-up position exposes all of the touch screen, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,894. However, movable flaps have the disadvantage of consuming more space when the flap is in a folded-up or pulled-away position and can be easily broken in that position.